1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for a shower head, and more particularly to an attachment for a shower head to redirect water flow so that the water flow originally flowing to the shower head is able to be redirected for other purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a shower head is fixed to the wall in the shower room. People coming to the shower room have only one goal, to shower. However, if the user wants to wash something that is not suitable to be washed outdoors, the user will have to move the object to the bathroom and then prepare a long hose connecting to the faucet for washing the object. That is, the user is not able to use the shower head to achieve other purposes other than showering.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional shower head (81) is securely connected to a pipe (80) which is firmly extended from a wall such that the user is able to stand below the shower head (81) to take a shower. However, it will be a waste of the shower head (81) if the conventional shower head (81) can only provide one function.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved attachment for the shower head to mitigate the aforementioned problems.